listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
It (film)
It is a miniseries and film based on the Stephen King book of the same name. Many factors are toned down in this film, however, such as gore; the most blood seen in the movie is blood created by Pennywise with balloons, or coming out of the sink, and therefore not a character's blood. The death scenes are much less gory than in the book. Miniseries Before 1960 # Mr. Hanscom - Died in the Korean War. 1960 # Georgie Denbrough - Arm pulled off off-screen by Pennywise. # Victor Criss - Attacked by Pennywise in the sewer, appearing to be in the form of deadlights, but may also have been something to viciously eat him (as it was in the book). It is unknown what form Pennywise took, as it was shown from his point of view. (Note: He is credited in the film as Patrick Hocksetter, so it is ambiguous as to whether it was Victor or Patrick depicted in the film.) # Belch Huggins - Was pulled into a pipe by Pennywise (in the form of deadlights), bending him in half in the process, possibly eating him later. Between 1960 and 1990 # Sonia Kaspbrak - Died of an unknown cause, but possibly suffered from a heart attack, as in the book. # Alvin Marsh - Died of an unknown cause. It is implied that he was eaten by Pennywise. 1990 # Laurie-Ann - Killed off-screen by Pennywise. It is unknown which form Pennywise took. #''Stan Uris'' - Slit his wrists in the bathtub once he heard that Pennywise has returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him. #John Koontz - Mauled by Pennywise in the form of a vicious dog, to help his pawn, Henry escape from the asylum. #'Henry Bowers' - While trying to kill Mike with a knife, was pulled off him by Eddie and Ben, and accidentally stabbed himself. #''Eddie Kaspbrak'' - Impaled by Pennywise's arm in spider form, though the nature of the injuries is not quite seen as there are only a few shots of Eddie in Pennywise's grasp. #'Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It)' - After being wounded by Beverly with a silver slingshot, retreated so he could attack them again years later. Bill, Ben, Beverly, and Richie chased after him and attacked him, the deathblow finally being struck when Bill pulled out his heart. Films Before the films # William Hanlon - Died in a house fire. # Jessica Hanlon - Died in a house fire. # Elfrida Marsh - Died of fatal cancer. Chapter One # Georgie Denbrough - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise after he bit his arm off. # Betty Ripsom - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise. # Patrick Hocksetter - Mauled by Pennywise after being cornered in a sewer. # Eddie Corcoran - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise. # Butch Bowers - Stabbed in the neck by Henry with a switchblade, on Pennywise's orders. # Belch Huggins '- Throat slit off-screen by Henry with a switchblade. (Deleted Scene) # '''Victor Criss '- Throat slit off-screen by Henry with a switchblade. (Deleted Scene) Between Chapter One & Two # 'Alvin Marsh '- Died of an unknown cause. # Sonia Kaspbrak - Suffered from cancer. Chapter Two # Adrian Mellon - After being beaten and thrown over a bridge by a gang of homophobic bullies, he was saved from drowning by Pennywise, only for the clown to bite his heart out of his chest. # Stan Uris - Slit his wrists in a bathtub once he heard that Pennywise has returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him. # Juniper Hill Asylum Guard - Throat slit by Henry with a switchblade. # Victoria Fuller - Eaten by Pennywise at a baseball match. # Dean - Eaten by Pennywise in front of Bill inside a mirror maze. # '''Henry Bowers - Stabbed in the head by Richie with an axe. # Eddie Kaspbrak - Impaled by Pennywise’s razor sharp spider legs. # Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It) - Heart ripped out by Mike, who then crushed it along with Bill, Beverly, Ben, and Richie. Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Film series Category:Horror